Don't Own Emotion
by Bondi
Summary: How Mark, Roger, Maureen, Joanne, Benny, Collins and Angel deal with thier emotions, and how their emotions deal with each other.


Roger and Mark, complete opposites, though they share one thing in common, their inability to give in to love. They isolate themselves from emotion, running and hiding at the thought of tears and strife. Roger Davis doesn't cry, he's a boot wearing beer drinking man. Mark Cohen doesn't cry, he can't. He lost his ability while watching Roger suffer during withdrawals and loss. If he cries anymore, what good will come out of it? Tears couldn't be happy, right? He just wants friendship and love. Tears don't buy that.

Maureen seemed like the type to be open. She was, just about herself. She couldn't listen. She was the type that started to listen, and then went on a ramble about her similar problems. That was a good thing for her though. She was a good speaker, a very good persuader. People fell in love with her. Practice makes perfect. Though, dealing with her emotions, she was high-strung. She yelled, Maureen. No one was ever right but her. She would always win, because she wouldn't give up.

Joanne didn't do much of the talking. She was sensitive, she cried, a lot. She could get stressed out, and would show it. However, when looking at an opponent, she stood tall and defensive. That's why Maureen and her clashed so much really. Both of them could be strong headed.

Mimi didn't do the yelling thing. She was calm, she cried. She also had something to help her through troubles. Not her friends, no, but her heroine and needle. Everyone else either yelled or hid, Mimi took her drug and was fine until the effects for the high wore off. She was then worse off than before, and would cry on her friend's shoulder.

Benny had serious problems to deal with. He wasn't serious about anything though. He tried, Lord knew he tried to just talk to his old friends, but he couldn't. He didn't know how. He was the joker. He would get sarcastic and revengeful like a teenager. His constant spite and wit landed him even deeper everytime.

Collins's troubles were worn on his sleeve. If Tom Collins was having a bad day, you knew it. If Tom Collins was having a good day, you very well knew it. He wasn't afraid to say what he wanted, that's who Collins was. That's why he was so damn happy all the time, he got all of his problems out the second they happened. That and his smoking really help him on his stressful days.

Angel wasn't like any of them, in particular. She didn't confide her emotions to the public. She was the one being confided in. She didn't want everyone to deal with her problems. No one needed that sort of stress. The problems Angel could have talked about were worse than any therapist could handle. If her shoes were scuffed, those were the issues she grumbled about. When people give her sore looks, she would simply turn her head to her lover's arm and try and forget the hate that flew through her mind. She ran from her own problems, she was strong-headed, but not on her own issues. She was quiet and shy. She wasn't Angel. No one wanted her to hurt, so she just smiled. She smiled through the pain of paranoia, death and hate that affected her so much, she sometimes wished she could be alone to cry and curl up in her bed for days.

Mark's ability to contradict his emotions with his teaching helped Roger gain strength to fight every battle he had. However, Mark's detachment and inability to speak up for his feelings landed him out of the hands of love again and again.

Maureen's hard thinking helped the east street village gain hope for a better future. Though, her head-strong nature lost her personal gains and love. Joanne could be as stubborn as she was, and they would fight until the end of time.

Mimi's hiding in her drugs left her alone from Roger more and more as time went on. He wouldn't talk, she couldn't stand that. If she couldn't talk to Roger, than who? Her smack, that's who. He couldn't stand that.

Benny couldn't land himself back into the eyes of the bohemians. He was too sarcastic. Benny was never wrong. Benny was right, he had the best ideas. His way or the highway, sucker. His love of his pride and dignity was greater than the love for his friends.

Angel and Collins clashed. They loved each other, no worried there, but when it came to hard emotions, nothing really fit. Collins could babble about it, and she would just listen. As perfect as that may sound, Collins hated it. She was too young to carry such burdens. He tried to make her, and every once and a while she would break down. It didn't happen often. Collins didn't like when she got that way, so worried about everyone else and not herself. Her heart was too big for her, he always thought that. He felt useless around her, but that was why she loved him so much.

Angel didn't carry her emotions close, she hid them deep in her. She cared about everyone else. Who would care for her? He would, even though it would take some time for her to get used to it. He would cover her.


End file.
